


Wedding Train

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for a Checkmated Drabble Prompt - "Train"





	Wedding Train

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_The train moved._

"It's incredible." Hermione said.

_Cotton and lace, weaving and reweaving._

"I can't, it's too beautiful."

_A story. A thousand years old._

"I don't deserve to wear this."

_Of strength and beauty._

"Ron chose you." Molly said.

_Commitment and honour._

"It's your right."

_Respect._

"Every Weasley bride in England, since it was made."

_And love, above all love._

Tears streamed down Hermione’s cheeks as she let her future mother-in-law attach it to her dress.

Ginny Potter resplendent in her own emerald dress came forward to hold it. 

"For Merlin’s sake." She whispered. "Don’t let Ron stand on it."

**Wedding Train.**

_By alloy_


End file.
